walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Sophia Peletier (TV Series)
Sophia Peletier is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She was the daughter of Ed and Carol. During the initial outbreak, Carol, Ed, and Sophia evacuated to Atlanta for safety, but ended up joining a camp of survivors. While at the camp, Sophia sparked up a friendship with Carl Grimes and Eliza Morales. Personality Sophia Peletier was a shy, quiet young girl. Although her personality was not well shown, it is assumed she was very nice, as stated by Carol in "The Grove", who said that "Sophia didn't have a mean bone in her body". It can also be said that she was good at making friends, as she was close to Eliza Morales and Carl Grimes, who seemed to care about her deeply. Pre-Apocalypse Southern United States Before the outbreak, when she was a baby, Sophia used to wake up at 3:00 a.m every morning "like clockwork" and cry, causing her father to become irritated and stay with a friend until she calmed down, indicating that he did not care much for her. It is possible that she was a victim of abuse from her father, since he was abusive towards her mother. Carol has also hinted at potential abuse while she is praying in the church, stating that Ed "looked at her with whatever sickness was inside of him". During the outbreak, she meets Shane Walsh, Lori Grimes, and Carl as evacuations are being made for survivors to head towards Atlanta. With the city being destroyed by the military, she, along with her family, decide to stay with Shane, Lori, and Carl. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Tell It to the Frogs" Sophia is seen around the survivors' camp living with her father, Ed, and mother, Carol. One day at the camp, she is playing with Carl when the pair finds a zombie eating a deer. They scream, running back into camp, prompting the men to investigate and kill the zombie. "Vatos" Sophia follows her mother and the others to the clearing where Jim is acting strange, digging grave-like holes. Lori tells Jim he is scaring Carl and Sophia. While Jim is tied to a tree (in an attempt to calm him down), Sophia and Carl are being tutored by their mothers. She leaves with Carol and Carl to clean fish with Shane. Later, Carol and Sophia give Ed some water in the family tent, and Carol refuses to leave her alone with Ed, despite his insisting manner. Her father is killed in the attack on the camp, leaving Sophia as one of the few survivors. "Wildfire" Just after the zombie attack, Sophia is seen resting with the other survivors. She attends the funeral for the fallen campers and, upon leaving the camp, says goodbye to Eliza who then gives Sophia her doll. "TS-19" Sophia makes it to the CDC along with the others. She is seen playing checkers in the recreation room along with Carl before going to bed. Towards the end of the episode, Sophia is seen crying with her mother after Dr. Edwin Jenner informs them of the building's imminent self-destruction. Carol says she does not want her daughter to die like this, and Jenner decides to let the group free. She flees with the others to Dale Horvath's RV and watches as the CDC burns. The group then heads in the direction of Fort Benning. Season 2 "What Lies Ahead" Sophia is first seen gathering supplies from abandoned vehicles on the Vehicle Jammed Highway, along with her mother Carol. Rick Grimes notices a herd of zombies coming their way and warns the group to hide under the parked cars. Sophia is given the unwanted attention by two walkers, who chase her from the highway and into the nearby forest. Rick chases after her, telling her to stay by a creek while he distracts and kills the zombies. She nods, but when Rick and the rest of the group return, she is nowhere to be found. "Chupacabra" Sophia only appears in a flashback at the beginning of the episode, where she is seen playing checkers with Carl on a highway at the beginning of the outbreak. "Pretty Much Dead Already" Shane breaks open the door on Hershel Greene's barn. Shane and the group take out the dozens of walkers that were inside. As the last walker emerges, stumbling out of the barn, they are stunned and shocked to see it's Sophia. Carol is beyond devastated. She tries to run to Sophia, but Daryl stops her. The group looks on in shock and sadness as Sophia slowly approaches them. Rick takes lead from Shane, walks up, and shoots Sophia in the head. "Nebraska" Sophia's body is wrapped in a blanket by Andrea. Along with Annette and Shawn, Hershel's wife and son, Sophia is buried under some trees by the barn. Sophia's mother, Carol, does not show up for the ceremony held for her and Hershel's family. Death Killed By *Zombies (Caused, Alive) After Sophia leaves the group behind on the highway, she finds places to hide and to sleep. She is, however, soon attacked and bitten on the neck by a walker. She eventually dies and reanimates. She is later found by Otis and taken back to Hershel's farm where she is put into the barn. *Rick Grimes (Zombified, Out of Mercy) After Shane forces open the barn, the walkers exit and are gunned down by the group. Once all of the walkers have been put down, Sophia slowly walks out and is shot in the head by Rick. Relationships Ed Peletier Sophia and Ed had a fairly distant relationship, at best. Ed had a history of abuse, beating his wife, both physically and possibly sexually. The same possibly occurred with Sophia, as she seemed to be in fear of him, maintaining her distance from his side. Shortly before the walker attack on the camp, he opted to remain in his tent due to his shame of the injuries on his face due to an assault from Shane Walsh. He attempted persuading Sophia to remain at his side, but Carol berated him. They departed, and Ed dismissed them angrily. Their relationship wasn't explored more before his death. Carol Peletier Carol is the mother of Sophia and she loved her dearly. Carol was very protective of her daughter and is willing to risk her own life in order to keep her safe. In Season 2 when Sophia went missing, Carol becomes extremely distraught and prayed for Sophia's safety and return. When Sophia emerged from the barn as a Walker, Carol is visibly shocked and breaks down in sadness. She goes into a state of disbelief and says that it was not her daughter that the group shot. She then refuses to attend Sophia's funeral, claiming that what Rick shot wasn't her daughter and that Sophia had died a long time ago. Eventually she recovers and states her belief that Sophia is in a better place, heaven. As time goes on however, as Carol becomes hardened, she rarely mentions Sophia which hints that she has recovered from her daughter's death. Carl Grimes Carl was Sophia's closest friend. They met when Shane and Lori came across the Peletier family outside of Atlanta the night the military bombed the city. As both groups joined the other survivors at the Atlanta camp, they spent more time together. They played, studied, and lived alongside each other and so became good friends. When Sophia went missing, Carl repeatedly voiced his concern for her and hoped that he'd be the one to find her safe. Her death deeply affected him and he became cynical as he grieved. He stated to his mother that, had his father not shot her reanimated body, he would have done so himself. When Lori became pregnant with Judith, Carl at first proposed that the baby be named "Sophia" in order to honor her memory. Eliza Morales Eliza was one of the children living in the Atlanta camp. Sophia often played with Eliza, her brother Louis, and Carl in the camp and it can be inferred that they became close. When Morales and his family leave the camp to search for their relatives in Alabama, Eliza and Sophia share a brief yet tearful goodbye. Eliza hugs Sophia goodbye, and even gives Sophia her doll as a parting gift between friends. Daryl Dixon In the season two premiere, "What Lies Ahead", a quick glance is shown to be exchanged between Daryl and Sophia. It is possible that Sophia had something against Daryl as she looked a little angry when she looked at him or that she just did not like him. However, in the very same episode, when Sophia runs into the woods, trying to escape walkers, Daryl is the one who looks for her the most, from that point until her confirmed demise in "Pretty Much Dead Already". Her death greatly angers and saddens him. Following her death, he became reclusive from the rest of the group and showed signs of increasing pessimism. In Season 3, after thinking that Carol had died, Daryl goes on a run for baby formula with Maggie. They find a nursery, and while searching for formula, Daryl comes across a wall covered with cut-out paper hearts, with children's names on each one of them. One of them reads "Sofie". Daryl is shown to be saddened when he sees this. Perhaps due to the fact it reminds him of not only Sophia, but his failure to find her. Rick Grimes Rick and Sophia did not interact much in Season 1. At the beginning of Season 2, Sophia went missing as she was being chased by two walkers in the woods. Rick told Sophia to hide by the creek in order to draw the two walkers away from her, giving her a chance to make it back to the group on the highway. Rick was the last member of the group to see Sophia alive. When Rick returned to the creek, Sophia was gone. Rick and the group then conducted a long, painful search for her and was determined to find her and strongly believed she was alive in contrast to Shane. He insisted upon finding her no matter the cost, sending out search parties to possible locations where she might have hidden, and even left out some supplies for her on the highway with no one guarding them. In "Pretty Much Dead Already", after discovering the walker-filled barn on Hershel's farm, and Shane opening the doors, the group proceeded to massacre the undead family and friends of the Greene family and to everyone's horror, the last walker to emerge was Sophia. As Sophia got closer and closer to the group, Rick is forced to step forward and shoot Sophia in the head, killing her for good. This has a lasting effect on Rick and causes him to begin his descent into a more hardened leader. Dale Horvath Dale seemed to care a lot about the children of the camp in Atlanta, along with Sophia. He was very attentive to them and kept an eye on them all from his camper. After the disappearance of Sophia, Dale remained on the highway with the others along with her mother in the hopes of her returning. Though he was not present when Sophia emerged from the barn as a walker and was put down by Rick, Dale was most likely very saddened. Andrea Although Sophia and Andrea spent very little time together on screen, it is implied that Andrea cared about Sophia. Andrea can be seen with Rick, at moments, scouting out routes to search for Sophia on a map. She also physically searches for Sophia on certain occasions. After the discovery and death of Sophia, Andrea gently covers her corpse with a blanket, delicately placing her lifeless hand under the concealing blanket. However in the episode "Triggerfinger" while speaking with Shane, Andrea claims that his proposal to have abandoned the search for Sophia was the right call, indicating she possibly thought searching for her was a waste of time. Shane Walsh When Sophia first met Shane, she seemed to like him, telling Carl "Your dad's nice", believing Shane was his dad. Shane appeared slightly worried when Sophia disappeared, but as time went on, it is clear he lost his care for her, and Shane only looked for her a few times and eventually wanted to stop looking for her, as he claimed she was more than likely dead and that it was a waste to endanger the group by scouting the dangerous woods and infested towns. Shane even blamed Rick's decision to look for her as the cause of Carl being shot. However, when Shane saw her as a walker out of Hershel's barn, he had a sad look on his face and later told Carol that he was very sorry for her daughter's death and that he never would have broken open the barn if he had known that Sophia was inside as a walker. He also became angry towards Hershel believing him to have kept Sophia's presence in the barn a secret from them while everyone was looking and almost attacked him but was stopped by Maggie. Appearances Trivia *On Talking Dead, Robert Kirkman reveals that it was Otis who had put Sophia in the barn and that she was already a zombie when he found her. Since Rick nor Shane never mentioned that they were in the woods looking for a girl, and saving Carl became the main focus, Otis leaves for the high school and never returns before this discussion has a chance to take place. **He also mentioned that the scene where Otis placed the zombified Sophia into the barn was actually shot, but never made it to the final cuts. *Also during Talking Dead, show creators reveal that they shot the barn scene twice- once with Sophia looking normal, the way the survivors wanted to see her, and the zombified version, which is the version that was aired in "Pretty Much Dead Already". *Sophia was bitten on the shoulder, which is what made her turn. Just before leaving her to kill the walkers chasing them, Rick makes a comment about keeping the sun over her "left shoulder" if she runs back to the group. When she is found as a walker, it can be seen that the walker that attacked her had bitten her on the left shoulder. It is unknown if this was done on purpose by the writers or was just a coincidence. This would mean that if Sophia understood Rick's instructions, she could have been bitten when she was on her way back to the highway. *In The Walking Dead Social Game, there is a mission in Chapter 3 where the hero player and Kara check out the highway for Sophia after hearing Rick's group calling her name while in the woods. *In "The Grove", the puzzle on the table during Carol and Tyreese's conversation was a picture of Sophia with her rainbow T-shirt, as revealed by Melissa McBride on the following Talking Dead episode. ru:София Пелетье ja:ソフィア・ペルティエ Peletier, Sophia Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Children Category:Religious Category:Atlanta Survivor Camp Category:Undeads Category:Notable Walkers Category:Deceased Category:TV Series